Solo tú
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: ¿Como sería la relación de Castle y Beckett? Historia escrita a partir del 4x23 "Always".
1. Chapter 1

**El sonido amortiguado de un teclado me despertó. Miré el reloj que había en la mesita, marcaba las 4:30. Me giré y lo vi escribiendo en el portátil; sin hacer ruido me quedé observando a aquel hombre que hace que mi corazón se desboque, es que es tan mono. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se ve tan guapo, esos ojos azules penetrantes se fijaron en mí y eso hizo que me sonrojara.**

- Castle: Perdona, no quería despertarte – se reclinó en la cama buscando mis labios.

- Beckett: ¿Qué escribías? – le dije devolviéndole el beso, un beso apasionado que hizo que mis hormonas se revolucionasen.

- Castle: Hoy ha vuelto la musa a mí y me sentía inspirado para escribir – me dijo con esa pícara sonrisa que me vuelve loca.

No sé en que momento ocurrió pero ahora sé que Richard Castle me gusta mucho. Cuando Montgomery me obligó a tenerlo conmigo en los casos me pareció el peor castigo que me podrían poner, sin embargo ahora no podría estar más agradecida por ello. Castle se metió en mi vida de golpe, sin previo aviso y derrumbó esa coraza que me había creado con los años y que nadie antes había conseguido destruir. Con él me siento protegida de todo y de todos, y sobre todo me siento amada, sé lo mucho que me quiere y ahora sé que yo solo lo quiero a él y a nadie más.

- Beckett: ¿Escribiendo otro best seller a estas horas, Castle? Eso no puede ser bueno para la salud mental – le dije volviendo a ese juego con él que nos entendíamos desde que nos conocimos.

- Castle: Jaja, muy graciosa Beckett.

- Beckett: Y pienso yo, ¿por qué no te vuelves a la cama conmigo? – le dije atrayéndolo hacia mí – Seguro que será mucho más divertido que … - no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando ya lo tenía sobre mí, recorriendo con sus labios mi cuerpo.

Nos besamos con una pasión desmedida. Giré sobre él y le besé la oreja para luego darle pequeños mordiscos. Su cuerpo se contrajo y el mio se adaptó al suyo de forma que parecíamos un solo cuerpo. Él giró besándome el cuello, haciéndome cosquillas a estar en contacto sus labios con mi cuello.

- Beckett: Lo que me he perdido todo este tiempo contigo – él me miró a los ojos abandonando por un segundo nuestro juego.

- Castle: No sabes cuanto – me dijo para seguir justo donde lo había dejado.

Un portazo me sobresaltó, parecía que no estábamos solos.

- ¡Richard! – se hizo el silencio – Oh, dios, Richard, ¿no sé te puede dejar solo ni un día? Eres como un niño, ¿era necesario que dejaras toda tu ropa por el salón?

Martha había vuelto. Yo tenía mi ropa en su habitación pero él la había dejado toda por la casa y ahora los gritos de Martha eran insoportables. Con el ruido Richard se giró y su brazo me rodeó la cintura, me sentía tan bien teniéndolo junto a mi. No quise despertarle pero antes de levantarme me acerqué a él y lo besé. Al contacto con mis labios sus labios respondieron con un tierno beso.

- Castle: Buenos días Kate, ¿tienes prisa?

- Beckett: Tu madre acaba de llegar, creo que es hora de que nos levantemos.

Nos vestimos muy a su pesar y entre besos y caricias salimos de su habitación. Yo e quedé rezagada mientras el iba a hablar con su madre.

- Castle: Buenos días mamá, no te esperábamos tan pronto.

- Martha: ¿Por eso dejaste anoche toda esta ropa por …? – al verme dejó la frase incompleta - ¡Beckett! Qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces tú …? – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio como Richard me daba la mano - ¡Oh dios mio, por fin! – se acercó a mi y me dio un abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración.

- Castle: Mama por favor, la vas a asfixiar – le dijo volviéndome a dar la mano liberándome de Martha.

- Martha: Es que estoy tan emocionada de que formes parte de nuestra familia – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Beckett: Y yo Martha – le dije mientras los cálidos brazos de Richard me abrazaban la cintura.

Fue una mañana diferente a las que había tenido hasta entonces. Puse a Martha y a Castle al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido con el caso, como estuve a punto de morir y como entonces me di cuenta que solo él ocupaba mi mente.

- Castle: Tenemos que hacer algo para que recuperes tu puesto en la comisaria.

- Beckett: No hay nada que podamos hacer Castle, estoy fuera de la brigada.

- Castle: Siempre se puede hacer algo, solo tengo que mover algunos hilos y estarás de vuelta en la comisaria hoy mismo.

No había nadie en el mundo a excepción de mi padre que se preocupara tanto por mi como lo hacía Castle, desde el minuto uno de conocernos lo había dado todo por mí, sus contactos eran mis contactos y siempre que necesitaba algo ahí estaba él.

- Beckett: Piensas presionar a la jefa.

- Castle: No directamente, pero sí.

- Martha: Richard tiene contactos hasta en el infierno, seguro que recuperas tu trabajo pronto cariño.

Castle se pasó la tarde haciendo llamadas mientras Martha y yo preparábamos la cena.

Antes de que el reloj marcase las ocho, Castle se acercó a la cocina con novedades.

- Castle: Mañana a las 7:30 la jefa te espera en la comisaria para devolverte tu placa y tu pistola.

Me acerqué a él y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Richard me abrazó por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él y lo besé. Antes de separarme le susurré al odio "gracias" y él me contesto "siempre" sonriéndome.

- Martha: Vale tortolitos, necesito ayuda en la cocina si queréis cenar.

Cogidos de la mano nos acercamos hasta donde estaba Martha y la ayudamos con la cena.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Beckett: Necesito volver a casa Richard, al menos para coger algo de ropa.**

Había pasado el día anterior en su casa, quería pasar tanto tiempo como pudieses conmigo antes de que pasásemos prácticamente la totalidad del día en la comisaría. Richard, tan atento como siempre, me dejó una camisa suya para cambiarme tras la ducha, pero antes de volver al trabajo necesitaba ropa decente que no fuese la misma que había llevado el último día en la comisaría.

- Castle: Está bien, iremos de camino a tu casa, yo te llevo.

- Beckett: Antes de que volvamos a trabajar juntos necesito que aclaremos algunas cosas. Yo necesito espacio para poder resolver los casos, así que mientras estemos trabajando nos comportaremos como compañeros.

- Castle: Así que no quieres nada de esto – dijo acercándose para besarme.

Llegaría tarde si no me iba ya a casa pero sus besos eran como un imán, no podía apartarme de él y nos quedamos en la entrada de su casa besándonos.  
Finalmente me separé de él.

- Beckett: No, nada de eso, y por favor, deja de hacerlo o llegaremos tarde el primer día de mi vuelta.

Vi como se enfadaba, no le gustaba la idea y a mí no me gustaba verlo así, después de todo, solo quería estar conmigo.  
Lo cogí de la mano y vi como su expresión cambiaba y volvía esa sonrisa pícara.

- Castle: ¡Vámonos a tu casa!

Las calles estaban desiertas, a las 6:30 la ciudad dormía mientras Castle y yo volábamos con su coche.

Recogí algo de ropa de mi casa y me puse una nueva camisa y pantalón vaquero. Dejé el resto de la ropa en el coche de Castle y nos fuimos a la comisaría.

La comisaría estaba vacía, lo que indicaba que de momento no había ningún caso nuevo. Al girarme vi la pizarra en blanco, lo que corroboró mis pensamientos. Ryan y Exposito solían llegar sobre las 8 si no se les avisaba por algún caso, así que cuando pase junto a sus mesas no me sorprendió verlas vacías.

- Podríamos haber aprovechado un poco más la mañana – me susurró Castle al oído. No me lo esperaba tan cerca, estaba todo tan silencioso que so voz me sobresaltó.

- Beckett: ¡Castle! No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Castle: Aun no estamos trabajando juntos así que no es necesario que me comporte como tu compañero.

- Beckett: Seguro que la jefa estará en su despacho – dije cambiando de tema.

No me apetecía discutir con Castle y sabía que acabaría haciéndolo si seguía por ahí.  
Caminamos en silencio hasta el despacho. Desde las ventanas pude ver como la jefa se sentaba en su silla, parecía inquieta. Decidí no esperar más, aun no eran las 7:30 pero para qué esperar si ya estaba allí.

- ¡Beckett! No te esperaba hasta las siete y media – dijo sobresaltada cuando me vio entrar – Pero si viene con Castle, ya veo que no puede pasar sin usted.

Si no lo conociese no lo hubiese apreciado, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que esa apreciación no le había gustado.

- Supongo que te habrán informado de que tu periodo en la licencia administrativa ha terminado.

- Si señor – le dije evitando que Castle respondiese y dijera algo que me comprometiese.

Sin decir una palabra me devolvió mi placa y mi pistola.  
En el tiempo que había estado trabajando para ella me había dado cuenta que era una mujer de carácter a la que no le gustaba que le impusiesen nada. Castle habría tenido una conversación con un alto cargo para que la jefa cambiase de opinión. Salí de su despacho con Castle a mi espalda.

- Beckett: ¿Con quien hablaste ayer para hacer que volviera a mi puesto de trabajo?

- Castle: Me temo que eso es alto secreto – me dijo con esa voz juguetona pasando por delante de mí y sentándose junto a mi mesa.

Me acerqué para sentarme junto a él cuando el teléfono empecé a sonar. La jefa no debió avisar para que desviaran las llamadas a su teléfono y por un momento me alegre, no me apetecía tener que volver a su despacho.

- Beckett – dije contestando la llamada

- Que bien que estás en la oficina, te estaba llamando al móvil pero lo tienes apagado igual que Castle – era Lanie y su voz sonaba con un tono urgente.

- Beckett: ¿Qué ocurre Lanie?

- Lanie: Tenemos un cadáver en los aparcamientos de la comisaría.

- Beckett: Enseguida bajo.

Colgé la llamada y vi la cara de expectación de Castle.

- Beckett: Vamos, te cuento por el camino.

Al llegar al aparcamiento vi como Lanie me buscaba con la mirada.

- Lanie: ¿Dónde estabais metidos? ¿Por qué vuestros teléfonos apagados? ¿No sabéis que necesito que estéis localizables?

Castle y yo nos miramos sin saber que decir, pero no hizo falta decir nada.

- Lanie: ¡Oh no, no puede ser! Diste el paso Kate – dijo abrazándome.

Lanie se había convertido en mi confidente durante estos años en la comisaría. Era la única que conocía mis sentimientos por Castle desde el principio por eso en los últimos días me había estado insistiendo para que fuese clara con Castle y le contara lo que sentía por él.

- Castle: ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Lanie: Os conozco Castle y nunca antes había visto entre vosotros esa mirada de complicidad y ese brillo en nuestros ojos.

- Beckett: Tenemos un caso que resolver, es mejor que volvamos al trabajo, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de todo esto.

**- Lanie: Tienes razón, ¡a trabajar!**


	3. Chapter 3

- Lanie: Varón, entre 35 y 40 años, asiático. Hemos encontrado una bala de calibre 25 alojada en su cráneo aunque parece ser postmorte. Por la desintegración del cuerpo diría que lleva aquí una semana, sin embargo nadie informó de su desaparición ni nadie vio su cuerpo hasta hoy – me informó Lanie mientras íbamos de camino hacia donde se encontraba la víctima.

El teléfono de Castle empezó a sonar.

- Castle: Perdonad chicas – dijo alejándose.

Lanie me llevó hasta el cuerpo. Solía recordar la cara de los que trabajaban en la comisaría, sin embargo no recordaba a la víctima.  
Castle atrajo mi curiosidad, su mirada y su expresión de preocupación llamó mi atención, cuando quería podía dejar de ser ese niño travieso y parecer un hombre maduro.

- Lanie: … sabré más cuando lo analice.

- Beckett: Perdona Lanie, ¿qué decías?

- Lanie: Si dejaras de mirar el trasero de Castle quizás te hubieras dado cuenta de que te estoy hablando.

En ese momento llegó Castle.

- Castle: ¿Ocurre algo chicas?

- Beckett: Déjame adivinar, era Alexis – le dije impidiendo que Lanie empezase a hablar.

- Castle: Sí, le está resultando difícil adaptarse pero lo superará.

- Lanie: Por favor chicos, no quiero pasarme el día en el aparcamiento.

- Hemos encontrado la documentación de la víctima a un metro del cuerpo en una papelera. Esta hecho cenizas pero se puede leer su nombre, Kenta Furukawa.

- Beckett: ¿Te han devuelto a ti también la placa? – le dije a Expósito tras habernos informado sobre la identidad de la víctima.

- Expósito: Después de lo que quiera que hizo Castle, la jefa me dijo que no tenía sentido no devolvérmela si te la había devuelto a ti.

- Lanie: Me vais a tener que poner al día de todo lo que ha pasado cuando acabemos con esto – dijo señalando el cadáver.

15 minutos después, en la comisaría.

- Beckett: Expósito, ¿sabemos si la víctima tenía algún vínculo con la comisaria?

- Expósito: Aquí nadie lo conoce ni recuerda haber oído hablar de él, la relación mas cercana con nuestra comisaría es debido a que su hermano trabaja con nosotros los días que necesitamos más personal para los casos.

- Beckett: Así que ya tenemos la conexión – dije anotando en la pizarra la foto que Ryan me mostró del hermano de la víctima.

- Castle: ¿Asesinato entre hermanos? He visto muchos casos en estos años que llevo colaborando con vosotros y en el tiempo que llevo como escritor, pero jamás un asesinato entre hermanos.

- Beckett: ¿Y quién te ha dicho que este lo vaya a ser? – me encantaba jugar con él – Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Castle, nada de suposiciones.

- Castle: Solo estaba pensando en lo que tenemos hasta ahora, pero tienes razón.

- Ryan: ¿Tú dándole la razón a Beckett? Aquí pasa algo que no sabemos hermano – dijo dirigiéndose a Expósito.

No me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación así que decidí encausarla al caso.

- Beckett: Ryan, Expósito, quiero que os pongáis a analizar las cámaras de seguridad, a ver si grabaron algo del día en que asesinaron a la víctima. Castle y yo iremos a hablar con el hermano.

Antes de dirigirnos a hablar con el hermano de la víctima, nos pasamos por la morgue donde Lanie nos tenía información.

- Lanie: He encontrado marcas en el cuello de la víctima que indican un forcejeo. La causa de la muerte es por envenenamiento. Debieron de mezclar el veneno con algo para que la víctima lo ingiriese a la fuerza. El disparo es sin duda postmorte, querrían asegurar su muerte, pero cuando le dispararon ya había muerto.

- Castle: Empieza a gustarme este caso.

No me gustaba que bromease con los asesinatos. Me giré hacia él y al ver mi mirada dejó de sonreír.

- Beckett: Así que tenemos a una víctima que fue forzada a tomar un veneno, que forcejeo con el asesino para evitar morir y que tras la muerte fue disparado. Por otro lado, tenemos a su hermano que trabajaba en la comisaría de forma esporádica, lo que nos da el vínculo con la zona del crimen.

- Castle: Tengo una teoría pero no pienso contártela hasta que no hablemos con el hermano – dijo volviendo a nuestro juego.

- Lanie: Me encanta cuando os ponéis así.

Evitando la sonrisa pícara de Lanie me dirigí a Castle.

- Beckett: Me muerto de ganas por saber que es lo que a tu cabezita se le acaba de ocurrir – le dije con cierta ironía pero no pude evitar reírme – Vamos a hacerle una visita entonces.


	4. Chapter 4

El trayecto hasta la casa de la víctima se me hizo corto, Castle de copiloto no pudo aguantar sus ansias por compartir su teoría y mientras llegábamos me puso al corriente. Su idea descabellada hizo que me riera y el siguió modificando la teoría viendo que a mi me hacía reír.

- Beckett: Castle, nosotros nos dedicamos a investigar para encontrar al culpable que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora, así que por favor, deja tus teorías – le dije intentando parecer seria, aunque me resultaba difícil teniéndolo a mi lado.

Chen Furukawa, hermano de la víctima, nos esperaba en su casa en la calle Ámsterdam con la 83.

- Chen: ¿Ocurre algo detective Beckett?

- Beckett: Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de su hermano en los aparcamientos de la comisaría.

- Chen: No puede ser… ¡Kenta! – grito con lágrimas en los ojos – Era la única familia que me quedaba y ahora se ha ido para siempre.

- Beckett_ Lo siento mucho Chen. Entenderás que tenga que hacerte ciertas preguntas.

- Chen: Claro detective, adelante.

- Beckett: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

- Chen: Hace algo más de una semana. Había partido de los nicks, a Kenta y a mí siempre nos han gustado. Yo tenía dos entradas para verlo y le pregunté si quería venir.

- Beckett: ¿Notaste algo extraño en su comportamiento?

- Chen: Ahora que lo dice, sí. Nunca rechazaba una oferta para algo que tuviera que ver con los nicks, sin embargo ese día me dijo que no podía, que tenía algo más importante que hacer; parecía muy nervioso.

- Castle: ¿Cómo de estrecha era la relación con su hermano? – dijo mientras yo anotaba toda la información que Chen nos estaba dando. Había que reconocer que algunas veces las preguntas de Castle podían ser de lo más acertadas.

- Chen: ¿A qué se refiere?

- Castle: A qué si su hermanos tenía la confianza suficiente con usted como para contarle si tenía problemas.

- Chen: Claro que tenía confianza en mí, era su hermano mayor, si no me dijo nada sería porque no era nada importante.

- Beckett: ¿Qué estaba haciendo un día como hoy hace una semana a las once de la noche? – de camino a la casa de Chen, Lanie nos había confirmado la hora de la muerte de la víctima.

- Chen: Estaba con unos amigos tomando una copa en el Campbell Apartment .

Su voz cada vez se entrecortaba más a causa de sus lágrimas. En ese estado no podría sacarle mucha más información así que le di las gracias y nos marchamos.

- Castle: No creo que fuese él, se le veía destrozada – me dijo de camino al coche.

- Beckett: Yo tampoco lo creo Castle, pero tenemos que investigar todas las pistas que tengamos.

- Castle: Me dejas conducir a mí.

- Beckett: Ya sabes que no puedes, es el coche de la comisaría, no puedes conducirlo.

- Castle: Por favor, quiero llevarte a un sitio ahora que hemos hecho la visita al hermano de la víctima.

- Beckett: Tenemos trabajo Castle, al menos yo tengo trabajo, no sé tú.

- Castle: Será solo un rato, no nos llevará mucho.

Había que reconocer que sabía como convencerme, esa mirada suplicante conseguía ablandarme.

- Beckett: Está bien, pero que no sea más de 30 minutos.

Castle entró directamente en el coche y antes de ponernos en marcha sacó un pañuelo de seda beige con el que me tapó los ojos.

- Castle: No quiero que veas nada hasta que estemos allí.

Mi sentido de la orientación intentó adivinar las calles por donde Castle circulaba pero era imposible, así que me relajé en el asiento de copiloto mientras una suave brisa entraba por las ventanillas y refrescaba el coche.

- Castle: No te quites la venda aún.

Mi corazón iba a mil por horas, no sabía que tenía planeado Castle y mi curiosidad iba en aumento conforme pasaba los minutos.  
Castle bajó del coche y me ayudó a salir. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó por un camino pedregoso con un aroma a jazmín y naranja. El sol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia y unos cálidos rayos llegaron hasta mi mejilla.

- Castle: ¿Preparada?

- Beckett: ¡Por favor Castle, quítame este pañuelo! – le dije ansiosa.

Lo que vi me dejó sorprendida, pequeñas lágrimas rodearon mi mejilla. Castle las apartó de mi rostro y me dijo al oído "te quiero".


	5. Chapter 5

Nunca imaginé que un hombre pudiese llegar a hacer por mí lo que Castle había hecho. Su amor por mí sobrepasaba fronteras, era mayor que el que me había demostrado nadie.

Jazmines y naranjos se encontraban en los bordes de un camino de piedras que llevaba a un espeso bosque donde se podía divisar un claro rodeado de flores de diversos colores. Era hermoso, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- Castle: He pensado que ya que no hemos hecho nada juntos ya que nos hemos pasado todo el tiempo en mi casa, podríamos pasar un rato juntos en este hermoso bosque antes de volver al trabajo. Vengo preparado – me dijo enseñándome una pequeña manta, me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a aquel claro donde colocó la manta, quedando todas las flores alrededor.

- Beckett: Nadie ha hecho nunca algo parecido por mí – le dije acercándome a él para rodearlo con mis brazos. Castle me miró con dulzura y yo le correspondí besándolo.

Nos sentamos contemplando aquel bosque, testigo de nuestra "cita".

- Castle: Cierra los ojos, prometo ser bueno.

- Beckett: Casi preferiría que no lo fueras – dije casi sin pensarlo.

Decidí hacer lo que me pedía aunque no quería apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

- Castle: Ahora solo escucha, deja tu mente en blanco, dime, ¿qué oyes?

- Beckett: ¡No lo puedo creer! Desde aquí se puede escuchar el mar – le dije emocionada. Sin duda era el lugar más hermoso en el que había estado.

- Castle: Conozco este lugar desde que era un enano, era mi lugar para relajarme y evadirme de todo. Mis primeros libros los escribí aquí.

- Beckett: Es hermoso Castle – le dije recostándome en su pecho.

Castle me abrazo mientras me apartaba el cabello de la cara. El contacto cálido de su mano me estremeció y me acurruqué aun más en él.

- Beckett: Te quiero Castle.

- Castle: Nunca antes me habías dicho eso – dijo sorprendido – Vuélvelo a decir.

- Beckett: Te quiero – dije mirando esos ojos azules en los que me podía perder eternamente.

Castle se acercó a mis labios y me besó con una dulzura que no había experimentado hasta entonces. Me giré y me puse frente a él, contemplando su rostro al que le llegaban los rayos del sol que se colaban entre los frondosos árboles. Comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa mientras él hacía lo mismo con la mía. Su pecho musculoso se contraía y relajaba en una respiración agitada, podía notar su corazón latir sin parar. Me acerqué a él y lo obligué a tumbarse, me coloqué sobre él y comencé a besar su cuello.

- Castle: ¿No crees que alguien podría vernos? – me dijo interrumpiendo el juego.

- Beckett: ¿A esta hora un miércoles y tan alejados de la ciudad como intuyo que estamos? Nadie se acercará por aquí – le susurré al oído.

Sin darme tiempo a hacer nada, él me besó con furia y comenzó a quitarme el pantalón mientras yo seguía besando todo su cuerpo.  
Me disponía a desabrochar su pantalón cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

- Castle: No lo cojas por favor – dijo acariciando mi mejilla para luego descender poco a poco hasta darme un tierno beso en el hombro.

- Beckett: Tengo que contestar, puede ser importante – le dije sentándome – Beckett

- Expósito: ¿Dónde te has metido? La jefa te está buscando, nosotros te hemos cubierto pero no sé cuanto tiempo más podremos seguir mintiendo sin que nos pillen.

- Beckett: Lo siento pero nuestra visita se ha alargado más de lo esperado, había mucho tráfico esta mañana – no me gustaba mentirle pero no podía decirle que no estaba trabajando porque estaba con Castle en el bosque – Tardaremos media hora en llegar – le dije colgando.

- Castle: ¿Podemos seguir donde lo dejamos? – dijo volviendo a colocarse delante de mi obligándome a tumbarme.

- Beckett: Debemos volver al trabajo Castle.

- Castle: Tenemos tiempo, quedemos un rato más.

Me resultaba tan irresistible que me entregué a él olvidándome de todo. En mi mente solo había sitio para Castle y en ese momento solo me importaba él, sentirlo bajo mi piel.


	6. Chapter 6

En la comisaría se respiraba aire cargado, los compañeros iban de un lado a otro como si fuesen a contrarreloj. Todos andaban en silencio sin embargo a mi la comisaría se me hacía ruidosa con tanta actividad.  
Al acercarme a la pizarra me fijé en que nuevos datos habían sido añadidos.

- Gates: Beckett, te estaba buscando – al escuchar su voz a mi espalda me sobresalté – Expósito me dijo que habías ido a hablar con el hermano de la víctima y que luego fuiste a investigar una nueva pista, ¿de qué se trataba?

Pensaba que Expósito me había salvado de la jefa encubriéndome pero en realidad me estaba sirviendo en bandeja, tenía mi mente en blanco y no sabía como iba a salir de esa.

- Castle: No podemos decirle nada hasta que no lo tengamos confirmando – dijo saliendo a mi rescate.

Le dediqué una mirada de agradecimiento y Castle me sonrió disimuladamente. Gates nos miró en un intento por adivinar de qué iba todo aquello.

- Beckett: Me dijo Expósito que me buscabas.

- Gates: Eh… ¡ah sí! – dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de Castle- He estado pensando en como ha sido su vuelta al trabajo – se quedó callada en un impulso por callarse el decir "impuesto por altos cargos" – y como fue su suspensión, los motivos que me llevaron a hacerlo. Como no quiero tener que verme de nuevo en esa situación, le ruego que me mantenga al día de toda la información que vaya descubriendo en cada caso. Y que quede clara una cosa, vuelve al trabajo pero alejada del caso de su madre, no quiero perderla.

Dicho eso se fue a su despacho. Parecía que había estado pensando en todo aquello más de lo que daba a entender con sus palabras, la próxima vez sería inflexible si volvía a hacer algo sin contar con ella.

- Beckett: Debemos seguir con el caso, ahora que le has confirmado que ando sobre una pista no nos queda más remedio que encontrar algo que darle.

- Castle: ¿Así es cómo me agradeces que te haya salvado de una despedida definitiva?

- Beckett: Soy policía, no sé hacerlo de otra forma – le respondí mientras echaba a andar.

Castle me siguió y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para que pudiera oírle me dijo muy bajito, para que solo yo lo oyese, "me debes una".

No podía creer lo que había acabado de oír, ¿cómo podía salir eso de su boca?

- Beckett: No me digas que te debo una, si no fuera por ti esto no habría sucedido, tú me incitaste a ir contigo.

- Castle: ¿Acaso ahora me vas a decir que preferías estar aquí en vez de estar conmigo? Tú aceptaste mi propuesta así que si yo soy culpable de algo tú también.

Por momentos me sentía más acalorada, la rabia y la frustración se apoderaban de mí. Escuche pasos a mi espalda pero no me giré para ver quien era.

- Ryan: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Sé os escucha gritar por toda la comisaría.

- Expósito: Está bastante claro hermano.

- Beckett: Sí, Castle y yo estamos juntos, ¿algún problema? – les grité cansada de escuchar murmullos de todos los compañeros sobre Castle y yo.

Me giré para dirigirme a Castle.

- Beckett: Y tú no eres nadie para acusarme de nada.

- Castle: ¿No soy nadie? ¿Cómo que no soy nadie? Y lo que me dijiste en el bosque, ¿qué significo aquello Beckett? No sé que te ocurre, si esto tiene que ver con que Gates te haya dejado al margen del caso de tu madre, lo siento, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con su decisión, para mi significas mucho y no quiero perderte – dijo dándome la espalda para coger su chaqueta de la silla que había junto a mi escritorio – Me voy a mi casa, no tengo ganas de estar con alguien para quien no soy nadie.

Vi su mirada de tristeza y desolación y se me partió el alma. Con su chaqueta en las manos se dirigió al ascensor.

- Beckett: ¡Castle! ¡Castle espera! – le dije antes de que se marchara – Esto no está siendo fácil para mí. Todo lo relacionado con mi madre me afecta demasiado y he pagado mi frustración contigo. No es cierto nada de lo que he dicho, sabes que no es así, me importas mucho, has estado conmigo siempre, nunca me has dejado caminar por este tortuoso laberinto sola y no quiero perderte – le dije acercándome a él para abrazarlo, pese a su enfado no me rechazó y me abrazó fuertemente – Sé que no soy fácil pero tú tampoco lo eres, tendremos que encontrar el equilibrio entre los dos para evitar situaciones como ésta.

Nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados sin decir una palabra hasta que Castle rompió el silencio.

- Castle: Es mejor que volvamos al trabajo, no me gusta la mirada que Gates no está echando desde su despacho.

Me giré y pude ver la mirada fulminante de Gates, Castle tenía razón.

- Beckett: Ryan, Expósito, ¿qué tenéis para mí? – les dije ante sus miradas de no dar crédito a nada de lo que habían presenciado.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan y Expósito estaban atónitos, se miraban el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que había ocurrido.

- Beckett: Ryan, ¿encontraste algo en el vídeo de vigilancia? – le comenté volviéndolo a traer al caso.

- Ryan: La cinta de la cámara de seguridad que me pediste que viera fue trucada. La cámara grabó durante todo el día pero a las once de la noche hubo un cortocircuito y se apagó. En la comisaría todos pensamos que fue una sobrecarga lo que la provocó, sin embargo después de conocer la muerte de la víctima y su relación con la comisaría, hay motivos para pensar que ese cortocircuito fue provocado.

- Expósito: Si alguien lo provocó debía conocer las instalaciones de la comisaría, así que pensamos que debe ser alguien de dentro.

- Ryan: Nos está costando obtener información sin levantar las sospechas de los compañeros y no podemos alertar a nadie sin tener pruebas.

- Beckett: Investigad que sucedió con ese cortocircuito, cómo sucedió, preguntad a los de mantenimiento. Yo voy a ver quien estaba trabajando en la comisaría ese día a esa hora, ¿vienes Castle?

Había permanecido muy callado escuchando atentamente todo lo que decíamos y casi podía ver como una nueva teoría se iba formando en su cabeza. "Este hombre es incorregible", pensé y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Nos dirigimos hacía mi mesa, Castle se sentó junto a mí y mientras yo buscaba el listado de los compañeros que trabajan ese día me dijo - Ya sé que no te gustan mis teorías, pero creo que puedo acertar con esta.

- Beckett: A ver Castle, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido ahora? - le dije parando de estudiar la lista para dirigir mi mirada a él, que parecía concentrado en elaborar bien su teoría para evitar mi risa.

- Castle: Si las cámaras de seguridad fueron manipuladas por alguien de dentro y la víctima murió en los aparcamientos de la comisaría, para atraerlo hasta aquí la víctima debía conocer a ese compañero que suponemos que fue el asesino, pues de otro modo no creo que hubiese venido. Pero por otra parte, la víctima nunca fue vista por aquí, así que se me ocurre que el asesino pudo hacerle creer que su hermanos tenía alguna clase de problema para hacerlo venir.

Por una vez la teoría de Castle no me parecía descabellada, tenía sentido lo que decía aunque no fuese más que una teoría.

- Beckett: Sigue - le insistí. Viendo mi aprobación sonrió y, animado, continuó.

- Castle: Si mi teoría es cierta, el asesino debió llamar desde aquí para evitar que se quedase guardada la llamada en su teléfono. Es uno de vosotros, así que sabe como actuar para no ser descubierto.

- Beckett: Tengo la lista de todos los que trabajaban a las once, ahora comprobaré las llamadas que realizaron esas personas desde sus mesas en la comisaría ese día.

- Ryan: Hemos preguntado a los de mantenimiento y nos han confirmado que el apagón fue provocado – dijo mientras Expósito le pisaba los talones.

- Expósito: Nos han dicho que ese día unos técnicos vinieron a mirar las instalaciones poco antes de que ocurriese el apagón.

- Ryan: Al parecer el asesino quiso tener las manos limpias y asegurarse el no ser culpado.

Me dirigí a la pizarra y apunté "apagón - técnicos".

- Castle: Cada vez se empieza a poner más interesante este caso. Ahora todos los compañeros que trabajan ese día son sospechosos.

Ese comentario de Castle me hizo volver a su teoría.

- Beckett: Expósito, quiero que busques en el listado de los detectives que trabajaban ese día por la noche, los que realizaron alguna llamada desde los teléfonos de la comisaría.

- Expósito: Me pongo a ello – dijo mientras se marchaba charlando animadamente con Ryan.

- Beckett: Vamos a aprovechar que Chen trabaja hoy en la comisaría para hacerle algunas preguntas – le dije a Castle que se había quedado mirando fijamente la pizarra - ¿Alguna teoría más Castle?

- Castle: De momento no, solo analizaba la información que tenemos hasta ahora. Es que … - dijo callándose.

- Beckett: ¿Qué Castle? – le insistí.

- Castle: Qué si el asesino es uno de vosotros ha dejado demasiadas pistas, creo que nos estamos perdiendo algo, pero no sé que es.

- Beckett: Lo averiguaremos Castle, igual que lo hacemos siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

Había sido un día largo e intenso. Todos estábamos agotados del reciente acontecimiento sucedido con el caso de mi madre y no estábamos al 100%.  
Ryan y Expósito investigaron a todos los detectives que ese día trabajaron hasta tarde y realizaron alguna llamada durante el día, sin embargo aunque dos podrían ser sospechosos, tenían coartadas.

- Beckett: Hoy no conseguimos sacar nada en claro. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa y descansemos – les dije a Ryan y Expósito que se encontraban en la pizarra anotando los últimos datos conseguidos. Me acerqué a Castle y le dije casi susurrando para que solo él pudiese oírme – Tenemos que hablar, tengo que contarte algo importante.

Castle me miró fijamente, su mirada de preocupación intentaba saber qué sucedía. Solo con mirarnos nos entendíamos, había llegado un punto en que sobraban las palabras entre nosotros, así que intenté que entendiese que ese no era el lugar. Al ver como con mi cabeza apuntaba a Ryan y Expósito, se acercó cuanto pudo a mí para hablarme casi en un susurro.

- Castle: Vamos a casa, allí podremos hablar tranquilos – se dirigió hacia Ryan y Expósito – Nos vemos mañana.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al ascensor. A mitad de camino Castle me cogió de la mano y yo sentí que me ruborizaba ¿Acaso iba a ser siempre así? No sabía por qué motivo el solo roce de su piel hacia que mi piel se erizase y un escalofrío me recorriese todo el cuerpo, cambiando la tonalidad de mis mejillas hacia un color cada vez más intenso.  
A lo lejos pude escuchar las risitas de Ryan y Expósito.

De camino al loft de Castle permanecí en silencio y pude notar como él se tensaba cada vez que yo suspiraba debido a lo agotada que estaba, sus músculos se contraían y parecía encontrarse en estado de alerta; no debí decirle nada hasta llegar al loft, le había preocupado.

En media hora llegamos a la casa de Castle, la que se había convertido en mi casa también, en la que estos días habíamos compartido todo.  
Martha se encontraba preparándose algo de comer en la cocina cuando llegamos. Castle, tan atento y caballero como siempre, me dejó pasar antes.

- Martha: Hola Richard, ¿no os esperaba tan pronto? – dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

- Beckett: Ha sido un día duro y necesitamos descansar.

- Castle: Mamá, te importa dejarnos solos – me giré y pude ver como aún permanecía tenso.

Me acerqué a él colocándome delante suya abrazándolo por la cintura para intentar que se relajase y pareció surtir efecto, noté como desaparecía la tensión de su cuerpo y me pasó sus brazos por mi cintura.

- Martha: Ya me marcho hijo, no pensaba quedarme aquí observando – dijo viendo como permanecíamos abrazados.

- Beckett: ¡Oh, no Martha! Yo solo …

- Castle: Déjala que se vaya – me interrumpió mientras Martha cogía el bol donde había preparado una ensalada y se dirigía hacia las escaleras – Por favor, no me hagas esperar más, ¿de qué se trata? – dijo separándose de mí para invitarme a sentarme en el sofá.

- Beckett: No sé como empezar, esto es algo que ninguno de los dos esperábamos.

- Castle: Kate, sea lo que sea estamos juntos, nos tenemos el uno al otro, nada puede pasarnos – dijo cogiendo mis manos entrelazando las suyas con las mías.

- Beckett: Si no es nada malo Castle, no debí asustarte de esa forma pero no quería contártelo con toda la comisaría observándonos, desde que hemos vuelto al trabajo somos el centro de atención y al menos de momento no quiero dar más motivos para que sigan cuchicheando.

- Castle: No entiendo nada Kate – parecía confundido.

- Beckett: Castle … - creo que será mejor dejar los rodeos y soltarlo, pensé – tengo un retraso.

La cara de Castle cambió y su preocupación dio paso a una inmensa alegría que se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos. Me estrechó entre sus brazos y yo me sentí protegida, eso era lo que sentía en sus brazos, que nada malo podría ocurrirme, me hacía sentir segura, algo que no había conseguido con ninguna de las parejas que había tenido.  
Se separó de aquel abrazo para besarme, un beso que parecía no tener fín.

- ¡Pero papá! – era Alexis, con la emoción del momento no nos dimos cuenta que habíamos llegado. Nos separamos y nos quedamos sentados el uno al lado del otro – Me voy de casa unos días y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con esto – dijo mientras Castle pasaba su brazo por mi hombro y yo me acercaba a su pecho para sentirlo cerca – ¿No podríais haber dado el paso un poco antes de yo irme? – dijo con una sonrisa - ¡Enhorabuena! – se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó.

- Castle: Pues aún queda más cariño, ¿se lo digo? – me dijo con un sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

- Alexis: ¿Decirme qué?

- Castle: Puede que vaya a tener un hermanito.

- Beckett: O hermanita – le corregí – Aún no es seguro, me tengo que hacer las pruebas para … - antes de poder continuar ya tenía a Alexis dándome un abrazo, sin duda Castle sería un gran padre, viendo a Alexis no cabía duda.

- Alexis: Oh dios mio, no me lo puedo creer, ¡voy a tener un hermanito! Voy a contárselo a la abuela – dijo subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas mientras gritaba "¡abuela, voy a tener un hermanito!".

- Beckett: Ojala nuestro hijo sea como Alexis.

Ante mi frase Castle se giró hacia mí y me dijo "te quiero, gracias por estar en mi vida y formar parte de ella" a lo que le respondí "yo también te quiero" antes de fundirnos en un beso.


	9. Chapter 9

Alexis y Martha se pasaron la tarde comentando como sería el bebé, si sería niña o niño, si se parecería a Castle o a mí, … En solo unos días había pasado de vivir sola a vivir en una casa donde la soledad no existe, solo existen las risas, la complicidad, el cariño, y ahora yo formaba parte de todo aquello, lo que me hacía inmensamente feliz. Había vivido siempre creyendo que no necesitaba más compañía que la mía misma y, quizás, de forma temporal, la de algún hombre, pero nunca nada demasiado serio. Supongo que tenía miedo de entregarme a alguien y romper esa protección que me había creado, hasta que llegó Castle. Quise apartarlo de mi vida sin embargo mi corazón ya había hecho su elección y aunque yo quisiese impedirlo no podía, Castle formaba parte de mi vida desde el momento en que llegó bajo la protección del alcalde a la comisaría y eso nunca cambiaría.

- Castle: ¿Te ocurre algo? – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Los dos permanecíamos en el sofá acurrucados mientras Martha y Alexis preparaban la cena en la cocina poniéndose al corriente de todo lo que había pasado los últimos días que habían estado separadas.

- Beckett: Estoy mejor que nunca – me acerqué cuanto pude a él para besar aquellos deliciosos labios – Castle, me gustaría que al menos durante los primeros meses de mi embarazo no digamos nada, los primeros meses suelen ser complicados y necesito tranquilidad, no quiero más cuchicheos por los pasillos de la comisaría de los que hay ya – vi como aceptaba mi decisión aunque no parecía agradarle – Yo sé que te gustaría contárselo a todos y compartir nuestra felicidad, y te prometo que lo haremos, pero más adelante – dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Castle: Lo haremos como quieras cariño.

Al día siguiente, en la comisaría, el bullicio era el protagonista. Castle y yo habíamos decidido que lo mejor para evitar los comentarios de todos sobre nosotros, lo mejor era comportarnos con normalidad pero no esconder que eramos pareja, así se acostumbrarían a vernos como tal. Así llegamos cogidos de la manos sin ocultar la felicidad que nos embargaba.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi escritorio y Castle acercó una silla y se sentó a mi lado. Me disponía a llamar a Chen cuando vi a Ryan y Expósito en la pizarra anotando algo.  
Me levanté y me dirigí hacia ellos con Castle a mi espalda.

- Beckett: Hola chicos, ¿algo nuevo?

- Expósito: Estábamos esperando que llegaras para contártelo.

- Ryan: Hemos vuelto a visionar el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad y hemos visto algo que antes se nos había escapado. No se ve como demasiada claridad pero se puede observar el perfil de un hombre a las 22:55 – dijo dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio para mostrarme el vídeo – Hemos cotejado la imagen con la base de datos y hemos conseguido identificarlo.

- Expósito: Se trata de Jerry Thorm, un antiguo detective que trabajaba en la comisaría hace un año – dijo mostrando la imagen que iba a colocar en la pizarra – Fue despedido por desacato a los superiores y comportamiento agresivo.

- Castle: Así que Jerry fue la última persona que vio con vida a Chen.

- Ryan: Y según hemos podido saber, no era la primera vez que se veían.

- Castle: ¡Ya sé que pasó! – dijo con una sonrisa – Kenta conoció a Jerry a través de su hermano y se hicieron amigos. Con el tiempo, Kenta empezó a sentir algo más por Jerry y comenzaron a salir como pareja, de ahí su comportamiento raro según su hermano y el que declinase la invitación para el partido; Kenta pensaría que su hermano no lo aceptaría y por eso no se lo contó.

- Beckett: Te olvidas de algo Castle, eso no explica qué hacían Kenta y Jerry en los aparcamientos de la comisaría ni quien lo mató.

- Castle: Tengo que madurar la teoría un poco más.

- Beckett: Dejemos tus teorías que no son más que eso y sigamos con la investigación.

- Expósito: Puede que sea más que una teoría. Hemos estado investigando a Jerry y ¿a qué no sabéis cual era el domicilio que constaba en todos los papeles oficiales?

- Castle: El de Kenta – dijo alardeando de su teoría.

- ¡Bingo! – dijeron Ryan y Expósito al unísono.

- Beckett: Puede que esto sea una simple casualidad y que solo compartieran piso – dije reacia a creer que la teoría de Castle era acertada, aunque no sería la primera vez que eso ocurría, tenía una gran facilidad para imaginarse las situaciones de los casos y recrearlas en su cabeza, lo que nos había ayudado en muchas ocasiones – Vamos Castle, hagámosle una visita a Jerry.

Castle se pasó todo el trayecto con un sonrisa, por ahora su teoría iba bien encaminada y no había nada que le divirtiese más que ver como yo intentaba encontrar alguna pista para refutar su teoría.

Jerry no esperaba nuestra visita así que cuando llamamos a la puerta de su casa tuve que enseñar mi placa para que nos dejase pasar.

- Jerry; Hacía tiempo que no recibía visitas de compañeros de la 12 y algo me dice que están aquí por algo más que una simple visita. ¿Se trata de Kenta?

- Beckett: Así es Jerry, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle.

- Jerry: Adelante – dijo invitándonos a entrar. Nos dirigió hacia el salón y nos ofreció sentarnos en el sofá.

- Beckett; ¿De que conocía a Kenta?

- Jerry: Su hermano y yo eramos amigos. Kenta solía salir con nosotros algunos fines de semana a tomar una copa y nos hicimos amigos.

- Castle: ¿Y cómo acabaste viviendo aquí?

- Jerry: Kenta era muy amable y un día en nuestras salidas comenté que estaba en la calle. Después de mi despido en la comisaría nadie quería contratarme y debía 3 meses de alquiler, así que Kenta me ofreció compartir piso.

Me giré hacia Castle y vi como con la mirada me decía "vale, tú ganas". No pude evitar sonreír por un segundo. Volví a dirigirme a Jerry.

- Beckett: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Kenta?

- Jerry: La noche de su muerte, estuvimos en la comisaría, mejor dicho en los aparcamientos, Chen nos dijo que tenía que hablar con nosotros, pero yo no me pude quedar, me llamaron por teléfono avisándome de que mi madre estaba enferma así que me tuve que ir.

Pude escuchar como, casi en un susurro, Castle maldecía, yo tampoco podía creer que Chen nos hubiese mentido, parecía sincero cuando hablamos con él.

- Beckett: Gracias Jerry, eso es todo. Si recuerda algo más que nos pueda ser útil sabe donde encontrarnos,

Ya en el coche, Castle parecía ofendido.

- Castle: Nos ha tomado por tontos, pero yo te lo dije, que esto era un asesinato entre hermanos.

- Beckett: ¡Si eras el primero que no creía que fuese él cuando fuimos a verlo! Vamos a la comisaría, tenemos que volver a comprobar la coartada de Chen.

- Castle: Algo me dice que encontraremos nuevas pistas …


	10. Chapter 10

El caso se estaba complicando por momentos, aunque la conversación mantenida con Jerry nos había dado nueva información, a la vez todo se hacía más complejo. La coartada de Chen era sólida y aunque nos pasamos gran parte de la mañana comprobándola, no había nada sospechoso.

- Castle: ¿Y si encargo a alguien el trabajo? Hay que tener mucha sangre fría para matar con tus propias manos a tu hermano, él no podría hacerlo, si un tercero.

- Beckett: ¡Basta de teorías! – le grité, algo de lo que luego me arrepentí al ver un "lo siento" en sus ojos. Este caso era agotador para mí, era un caso tan complejo como todos los que teníamos a diario, sin embargo, me estaba afectando más de lo normal y no me apetecía escuchar nuevas teorías, estaba cansada – Lo siento Castle, pero tus teorías no nos han llevado a ninguna parte por ahora, así que mejor que sigamos investigando – le dije en un tono suave y calmado.

Él fijo sus ojos en mí y pude notar comprensión dibujado en ellos. Fugazmente, sus ojos pasaron a mi vientre para luego volver a mis ojos. Los dos sonreímos a la vez.

- Expósito: ¿Qué pasa entre vosotros esta mañana? Hoy os noto diferentes, se os ve más felices si cabe.

- Beckett: Tenemos trabajo Expósito – le recordé, evitando que empezase un cuestionario que no me apetecía responder – Revisa de nuevo la coartada de Kenta y comprueba que lo que nos dije Jerry es real.

Expósito se marchó no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de protesta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Castle se acercó sigilosamente a mí.

- Castle: ¿Te encuentras bien Kate? – me dijo preocupado.

- Beckett: Estoy bien, es solo que estoy algo cansada, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. Seguimos esta conversación en casa, ¿vale?

- Castle: De acuerdo Kate, solo relájate un poco, tomate el caso con un poco más de calma, ya sabes, no es bueno ahora para tu salud que estés alterada ni que te estreses demasiado – me dijo volviendo a mirar mi vientre.

- Beckett: Tranquilo, todo está bien - dije sonriéndole mientras pasaba mi brazo alrededor del suyo para caminar juntos hasta mi escritorio.

El día pasó sin darme apenas cuenta con tanto bullicio como había en la 12. Ryan y Expósito corroboraron que lo que nos dijo Jerry era real, así que decidimos entrevistar a todos los amigos de Chen por separados para comprobar sus declaraciones y ver si alguno se contradecía o decía algo fuera de lo normal. Pero todo indicaba que Chen había puesto al corriente a sus amigos de lo sucedido y parecía que todos se cubrían.

- Castle: Estoy seguro de que mienten, Chen no estuvo esa noche con ellos.

- Beckett: Lo sé Castle, pero necesitamos pruebas. Voy a hablar con Gates y ponerla al día de todo lo que hemos averiguado, no quiero más problemas con ella.

Gates parecía esperarnos y esta vez no se sorprendió cuando entramos a contarle todo lo que habíamos conseguido averiguar.

- Gates: Mañana quiero que vayas a Campbell Apartment y entrevistas al portero, al camarero, al de seguridad, a todos, alguien tuvo que saber si realmente Chen estuvo allí o no. Ahora iros, parece que habéis estado en la guerra, se os ve cansado y os necesito con fuerzas para continuar con el caso – me dijo tan seria como solía estar siempre.

No dije nada más y salí de su despacho junto a Castle. Estaba muy cansada y me vendría bien volver a casa.

Ya en el loft de Castle, me acurruqué en la esquina del sofá mientras Castle se aproximaba a mí. Le dejé un hueco en la esquina del sofá y una vez que él se sentó dejé caer mi cabeza en su regazo mientras él jugaba con mi pelo y me lo apartaba de la cara.

- Castle: Pareces agotada cariño, descansa un poco – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Beckett: Nunca te he dicho cuanto significas para mí – le dije mientras permanecía en esa postura en el sofá sintiendo el cálido tacto de sus manos – Eres mucho más de lo que podría pedir – le dije sentándome para poder mirar sus intensos ojos azules – Siempre me has protegido cuidando de mí para evitar que nada ni nadie pueda hacerme daño, estas siempre para dibujarme una sonrisa en los momentos malos. Te espero cada día con mi café porque eres lo que me da fuerzas para seguir en mi trabajo, ya no tiene para mí el significado que tenía antes de que tú aparecieras, ahora mi vida eres tú – le dije haciendo una pausa – Te quiero Castle y este bebé es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado – dije rosando sus labios con los míos.

Castle respondió con delicadeza y dulzura. Fue quitando poco a poco los botones de mi camisa pero antes de que continuase y yo perdiera la cabeza por completo impidiéndome decir nada coherente, le interrumpí.

- Beckett: Martha o Alexis podrían llegar …

Castle me atrajo aun más hacia él y me levantó del sofá con sus fuertes brazos, llevándome hasta su habitación sin dejar de besarme. Me dejó en su cama y se acercó a mí terminando de quitarme la camisa. Yo hice lo mismo con la suya y la arrojé al suelo, donde en solo unos minutos más estaban también nuestros pantalones.  
Recorrió mi cuerpo besándome delicadamente como si tuviese miedo de lastimarme, era tan tierno, pero yo necesitaba más. Me quedé a horcajadas sobre él y esta vez fui yo la que besé su cuerpo, sintiendo como se retorcía y gemía. Me acerqué hasta sus labios y esta vez dejo de lado la delicadeza para besarme con una pasión desmedida.  
Amaba a ese hombre, amaba a Richard Castle más que a mi propia vida y no quería otra cosa que no fuese él.


	11. Chapter 11

Despertar con su aroma era algo que me maravillaba y aún más sentirlo junto a mí. Tenía que levantarme para irme a trabajar pero me apetecía quedarme así, junto a él, rodeado por sus protectores brazos, escuchando los armónicos latidos de su corazón. Me giré quedándome de cara a él.

- Castle: Buenos días cariño – dijo despertándose. Se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

- Beckett: Buenos días Castle – yo no podía resistirme más, parecía que hacía meses que no probaba sus labios, así que lo besé comprobando que él me respondía – Tenemos que levantarnos, hay trabajo que hacer – le dije intentando levantarme pero Castle no parecía dispuesto a dejarme ir y me agarro delicadamente por la cintura – No me lo pongas más difícil Castle – le dije con una sonrisa – Vamos, levanta - lo tomé de la mano para hacerlo salir de su cama.

Nos vestimos dedicándonos miradas. Aún no sé como pude resistirme a esos intensos ojos durante tanto tiempo, me derretía con su mirada.  
Desayunamos entre miradas cómplices y risas, aprovechando casa segundo que estábamos juntos. Tras el delicioso desayuno nos dirigimos hacia Campbell Apartment donde el dueño nos recibió amablemente.

- Dueño: ¿Es usted la detective Kate Beckett? – asentí con la cabeza – Soy Anthony Jhonson, el dueño de Campbell Apartment.

- Beckett: Estamos aquí por el asesinato de Kenta Furukawa. Necesitamos comprobar la coartada de un posible sospechoso. ¿Vio a esta persona el pasado miércoles sobre las 11 de la noche? – le dije mostrándole una foto de Chen.

- Dueño: Le puedo asegurar que esa persona no estuvo aquí. Normalmente de lunes a viernes no suelo venir, dejo a mis empleados a cargo del local pero ese día el local estaba llenó y me acerqué a trabajar. Estuve toda la noche y no lo vi en ningún momento.

- Beckett: ¿Le importa que le pregunte a sus empleados?

- Dueño: No claro, los tres empleados que trabajaron esa noche conmigo están en el almacén sacando las bebidas para hoy.

El resto del personal nos confirmó lo que Anthony nos había dicho, ninguno de ellos vio esa noche a Chen por allí.  
De camino a la comisaría Castle compartió sus pensamientos conmigo.

- Castle: Tenemos que averiguar donde estuvo Chen esa noche, porque en el local no estuvo, eso está claro.

- Beckett: Necesitamos pruebas de todo lo que hizo Chen ese día, empezaremos preguntando a los compañeros para ver si alguno sabía algo de lo que pretendía hacer ese miércoles.

- Castle: Yo sigo pensando que aunque la idea de matar a Kenta fuera de hermano, él no fue. Se le veía destrozado cuando hablamos con él y parecía sincero.

- Beckett: Te podría decir miles de casos en el que las cosas no eran lo que parecían en un principio. No digo que no lleves razón, solo que puede que Chen si fuera capaz. De momento no lo sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos.

En la comisaría hablamos con Gates para contarle lo que nos había dicho el personal de Campbell Apartment. Esta vez no parecía tan dura como los días anteriores y solo nos instó a que siguiéramos con la investigación.

- Beckett: Ryan, Expósito – levantaron la mirada hacia mí – Necesito que habléis con los compañeros a ver si alguno sabe algo de lo que iba a hacer Chen el miércoles por la noche. Castle y yo estaremos en la sala de interrogatorios con Chen.

Durante el trayecto desde el local hasta la comisaría había avisado a los compañeros de la 12 para que detuviesen a Chen como posible sospechoso. Solo tenía unos minutos antes de que llegara su abogado y lo pusiera en libertad ya que no teníamos pruebas en su contra.

Entré en la sala de interrogatorios con Castle detrás de mi y nos sentamos frente a Chen que parecía nervioso.

- Beckett: Chen, tú mejor que nadie conoce como va esto. Nos mentiste en un caso de asesinato y ahora partes como el principal sospechoso – dije intentando desconcentrarle para que no tuviese tiempo de inventarse una nueva mentira.

- Chen: Yo no le mentí, ¿es que acaso piensa que maté a mi propio hermano? – dijo intentando parecer asombrado aunque no lo conseguía.

- Castle: No es necesario que siga mintiéndonos, ya sabemos que no estuvo en Campbell Apartment esa noche – dijo mientras yo veía como a Chen comenzaba a caerle pequeñas gotas de sudor que recorrían su cara.

- Beckett: Sí, sus amigos nos han acabado confirmando que no llegaste a aparecer por allí – le mentí viendo como comenzaba a derrumbarse – Será mejor que nos cuentes donde estuviste.

- Chen: Yo… - comenzaba a decir cuando su abogado irrumpió en la sala.

- Abogado: No digas nada – le dijo para luego dirigirse a nosotros – Veo que no tienen pruebas contra mi cliente así que firmaré los papeles pertinentes y en media horas estarás libre.

Para mi aquello no significaba nada puesto que ya lo tenía. Chen estaba a punto de confesar, solo necesitábamos encontrar alguna prueba que nos llevara hasta él.  
Me giré y vi la cara de enfado y frustración de Castle.

- Beckett: No te preocupes, ya lo tenemos.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan y Expósito parecían debatir e intercambiar opiniones sobre el caso mostrándose uno a otro imágenes y apuntando más información en la pizarra mientras Castle y yo nos preparábamos un café-

- Castle: Parece que no consiguen poner de acuerdo – dijo inclinando la cabeza en dirección a los chicos.

- Beckett: Son como un matrimonio, entre ellos no faltan las discusiones pero no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro – le confesé con una sonrisa.

- Castle: He de reconocer que cuando los vi trabajando juntos después de todo lo que ha pasado me sorprendió, pensé que Expósito no le perdonaría a Ryan que lo traicionara.

- Beckett: Expósito y yo tenemos una forma de pensar muy similar en cuanto a Ryan se refiere. He hablado y fue como si me leyese la mente. Aunque ambos estuviésemos dolidos con Ryan sabemos que él solo quería protegernos.

- Castle: No dejas de sorprenderme – dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras dejaba su café en la mesa y se acercaba a mí – Eres increíble.

- Beckett: ¿Ah sí? – le dije sensualmente acercándome aun más.

Sólo un centímetro nos separaba a ambos dejando que el aire corriese entre nosotros. Yo comenzaba a sentir mi corazón a mil por horas y mis mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse.  
Castle pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Roso sus labios con los míos y yo le seguí, mientras nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca del otro.

- ¡Ejem! – Expósito estaba en la puerta observándonos con una sonrisa

- ¿Podéis hacer eso en un lugar donde no os veamos?

Yo volví a sonrojarme. Tenía que intentar controlarme un poco en el trabajo pero es que Castle me lo ponían tan difícil…

- Beckett: ¿Qué sucede Expósito?

- Expósito: Si preguntar por qué os he interrumpido… - viendo mi mirada de "no sigas por ahí", fue al grano – Ryan y yo hemos estado preguntando a los compañeros de la 12 y otro de los detectives que nos suelen ayudar cuando necesitamos más personal nos ha dado nueva información.

- Ryan: Al parecer Chen le contó que después de terminar su jornada a las 5 de la tarde se iría a su casa a descansar porque había tenido una semana muy complicada y estaba agotado – dijo Ryan entrando en la sala quedándose junto a Expósito.

- Expósito: Hemos hablado con el portero de su edificio y afirma que esa noche Chen no llegó hasta pasada las 12 de la noche.

- Ryan: Chen no llegó a salir de la 12 en todo el día. Nadie sabe que hizo, a cada persona le contaba una historia diferente y realmente nadie sabe donde estaba.

- Beckett: Así que estamos como antes – la emoción que sentí al creer que saldríamos de aquel callejón sin salida se esfumó.

- Castle: No tan rápido Kate – dijo a mi espalada sobresaltándome; había permanecido tan callado que no me lo esperaba – Según os dijeron los de mantenimiento, poco antes del apagón unos técnicos estuvieron en las instalaciones. Mi instinto de escritor me dice que los técnicos deben saber donde estuvo Chen el miércoles.

- Expósito: Eso ha sido bueno.

- Beckett: Chicos, quiero que volváis a hablar con los de mantenimiento y os informe de quienes eran esos técnicos. Cuando lo sepáis, pedid órdenes de arresto, algo me dice que será bastante fácil hacerlos cantar.

Ryan y Expósito hicieron lo que les pedí y en una hora tenía a los 2 técnicos en la sala de interrogatorios.

- ¿De qué se nos acusa? – dijo uno de ellos, parecía que era el que iba a dar más problemas.

- Beckett: Veo que ya da por hecho que le acusamos de algo – dije manteniéndome fría para intentar ver su punto débil.

- Sino no estaría aquí – dijo a la defensiva.

- Beckett: Hace algo más de una semana, el miércoles 6 alrededor de las 23:00 h estuvisteis en las instalaciones de la comisaría y poco después hubo un cortocircuito que sirvió de ventaja para que se cometiera un asesinato.

- ¿Un asesinato? – dijo el otro técnico tan asustado como si hubiese visto un fantasma, sin duda será fácil desestabilizarlo.

- Tú cállate – le dijo el otro.

- Veo que tiene bastantes antecedentes – le dije al que parecía más sumiso mientras miraba su ficha policial. Los cargos de los que se le acusaban eran cargos menos pero yo no se lo hice saber – Será mejor que colabore si no quiere pasarse la vida en los calabozos.

- Yo… - dijo dubitativo – Nosotros provocamos ese cortocircuito …

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó al otro.

- No, no puedo cargar con esto por más tiempo – se dirigió a nosotros – Chen y yo éramos amigos desde la infancia, salíamos con el mismo círculo de personas y manteníamos muy buena relación. Hace una semana me dijo que en la comisaría donde él trabaja tenían problemas de electricidad y que necesitaba que alguien le echara un vistazo. Yo le dije que mi hermano – dijo dirigiéndose al otro técnico – y yo podríamos ir a revisar las instalaciones y él me dijo que sería estupendo. Fuimos a su casa un par de veces para que nos enseñara un plano de Chen y mi hermano se habían hecho muy amigos y que pasaban el día hablando por teléfono pero no le tomé importancia.

- ¡Basta! – gritó el hermano, pero él continuó.

- Mi hermano y Chen urdieron un plan a mis espaldas. El miércoles por la noche fuimos a la comisaría como Chen nos había dicho para arreglar el problema con la electricidad. Mi hermano me dijo que no era necesario que le ayudara, que él podía hacerlo solo, así que me quedé fuera de la 12. Al poco llegó mi hermano y me dijo que se había producido un cortocircuito, que el problema era más grave de lo que parecía y que no podríamos solucionarlo, que había hablado con Chen y este le había dado las gracias por intentarlo, y yo me lo creí.

- Castle: ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que su hermano le había mentido?

- Hace tres días que lo pillé hablando por teléfono con Chen preguntándole si el plan de provocar un cortocircuito había funcionado. Sabía que algo ocurría lo que nunca pensé es que tuviera que ver con un asesinato.

- Beckett: De hecho usted conocía a la víctima. Kenta Furukawa, ¿le suena?

- ¿Pero que hiciste hermano? – le dijo atónito con lágrimas en los ojos. El otro permanecía impertérrito, como si todo aquello no fuese con él.

- Solo hice lo que debía.

- Castle: ¿Y qué se supone que era lo que debía hacer?

- Lo que Chen me pidió – en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi teléfono.

- Perdone – dije levantándome - ¿Qué ocurre Lanie? Estoy en pleno interrogatorio – le pregunté una vez estuve fuera de la sala.

Cinco minutos después volví a entrar en la sala de interrogatorios. Ahora los dos técnicos me miraban con preocupación y se respiraba cierta tensión.

- Beckett: No es necesario que nos intente engañar, sabemos lo que ocurrió.

- Castle: ¿Ah sí? – preguntó sorprendido. Me volví hacia él esperando que no dijera ninguna tontería y pareció captar el mensaje.

- Beckett: Hemos encontrado sus huellas en el cuello de la víctima. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se resistió?

- El cabrón era escurridísimo – comenzó viendo que no tenía escapatoria y que debía confesar ante la mirada de incredulidad de su hermano – Kenta quería acabar con su hermano, el empleado perfecto, el amigo perfecto, pero sabía que no sería capaz de matarlo él mismo - pude–notar como de los labios de Castle salía un "te lo dije" – Primero pensó en contárselo a mi hermano pero sabía que era un blando y no podría hacerlo, así que confió en mí. Esa noche entré sin mi hermano en las instalaciones y provoqué el cortocircuito como Kenta me había dicho. Luego volví con mi hermano y le dije que no había podido arreglarlo porque el problema era más grave de lo que pensábamos. Yo había pactado con Kenta deshacerme de su hermano, peor para eso necesitaba a mi hermano fuera así que le pedí a Kenta que lo llamara y le propusiera quedar en un bar de copas lejos de allí. Yo le dije a mi hermano que no me apetecía y que me iría a casa.

- Beckett: Pero no llegó a irse de la 12.

- Castle: Chen llamó a su hermano desde su móvil para que fuese a la comisaría – dijo como si de repente todo empezase a cobrar sentido y las piezas del puzzle comenzasen a encajar.

- Chen era más imbécil de lo que yo pensaba. Antes de yo provocar el cortocircuito Kenta lo llamó y se acercó hasta allí con un amigo sin sospechar nada.

- Castle: Donde lo estabas esperando. Como has dicho, era escurridísimo y no fue fácil que se tomara el veneno, pero era la muerte más segura y que menos pruebas dejaba. Pero no estabas seguro de que estuviera muerte así que le disparaste.

- No podía quedar vivo – dijo para finalizar como si lo que hizo fuera una proeza.

- Beckett: Jack Gordon queda detenido por el asesinato de Kenta Furukawa.

- Castle: ¿Qué pasará con Chen? – me dijo desde su cama.

- Beckett: Pasará un tiempo en los calabozos y cuando salga deberá realizar trabajos sociales – le dije desde el aseo donde me estaba poniendo el albornoz tras una ducha relajante – Dejemos de hablar de trabajo – dije entrando en su habitación, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba muy concentrado en su portátil - ¿Qué escribes? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

- Castle: Eh… nada – parecía nervioso y en cuanto me vio agachó la pantalla del ordenador.

- Beckett: No parecía que fuera nada – le dije mientras me acercaba a él para besarlo tiernamente – Déjame ver que es – le dije pasando por encima de él hasta llegar al portátil.

- Castle: No por favor Kate, aun no esta terminado – me suplicó pero yo ya había levantado la pantalla y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Ahí, escrito con letras grandes como título se podía leer "Solo tú" – Esperaba enseñártelo cuando estuviera terminado, solo es un recorrido por nuestra historia durante estos cuatro años, no tenía pensado publicarlo, solo era un regalo para ti.

- Beckett: ¿Por qué no Castle? Es maravilloso – le conseguí decir con lágrimas en los ojos – Es precioso Castle, te quiero – me acerqué y él me rodeo con sus brazos, desprendía una luz especial que hizo que no pudiera controlar las ganas de besarle.

Así comenzó un juego entre los dos que acabó como todas las noches atrás: su ropa y la mia por el suelo y nosotros amándonos intensamente.

Un año y medio después…

Una prestigiosa y elegante librería frente a Central Park se llenaba de personas emocionadas y con ganas de recibir al escritor que les había hecho creer en el amor.

- Beckett: Castle, debo volver al trabajo – le dije antes de que comenzase su firma de libros de su nuevo best seller "Solo tú" – Echaré de menos que no estés allí.

- Castle: Yo también te echaré de menos cariño – dijo antes de besarme.

En ese momento llegó Alexis llevando de la mano a su hermana.

- Alexis: Papá, no me puedo hacer cargo de Joahnna todo el día, Sami y yo hemos hecho planes, iremos de compras.

- Beckett: Castle por favor, encárgate de la niña hasta que yo llegue, hoy tengo un día largo en la comisaría.

- Castle: Llegaré a casa sobre las cuatro, cuida de ellas hasta entonces cariño – le dijo a Alexis.

- Alexis: Pero solo hasta las cuatro – le dijo en un tono serio para luego sonreírle – Vamos Joahnna, dale un beso a mamá y papá – nuestra hija se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó a los dos.

- Te quiero – le dijimos Castle y yo a la vez.

- Alexis: Nos vemos esta tarde papá y a ti espero verte por la noche, últimamente casi ni nos vemos – me dijo.

En el último año Alexis y yo nos habíamos hecho cómplices, desde el primer minuto que supo que su padre y yo estábamos juntos nos apoyó y nos convertimos en grandes amigas, siempre venía a pedirme consejo cuando se trataba de algún chico o de como explicarle a su padre algún tema complicado. Alexis se había convertido en una gran mujer.

- Beckett: En la comisaría estamos desbordados, Nueva York sufre una oleada de asesinatos últimamente, pero hoy prometo volver pronto.

Alexis se marchó con la pequeña que salió contenta después de ver a su papá. Sentía devoción por él, tenía sus ojos y cuando la miraba era como mirar a Castle. El carácter lo había heredado de mí, era muy fuerte aunque tenía un corazón tan grande como su padre.

Me acerqué a Castle y él me rodeó con sus brazos para besarme.

- Beckett: Nos vemos esta noche, llegaré pronto para acostar a Joahnna. Ahora vete que tus fans te esperan. Te quiero.

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.**


End file.
